La princesse endormie
by Bulette
Summary: Cette histoire est le fruit d'un rêve, il y règne un climat de contradiction et d'amour.  Mais pour savoir ce qui s'y passe il vous faudrait lire le premier chapitre chers visiteurs...
1. Chapter 1

Yuuki Kuran se promenait dans les couloirs de l'immense manoir de ses défunts parents.

Elle se sentait horriblement seule et déprimé depuis qu'elle avait été transformé en vampire par son frère Kaname...

Les couloirs du château se ressemblaient tous recouverts de splendide dorures et de pierre précieuse mais malgré tout cette or il n'y avait pas une once de gaité dans le grand manoir...  
>Yuuki passa sa main dans ses long cheveux châtains qui descendait en cascade dans sa taille signe qu'elle s'ennuyait.<p>

Cependant juste à côté d'un meuble en ébène elle aperçut une porte à peine discernable à travers les dorures... Une porte d'orée avec un rubis au centre.

Une porte qui l'attirait inexorablement sans savoir pourquoi.

Elle se rapprocha doucement à pas de souris comme si elle commettait une infraction (alors qu'elle était dans son propre domaine !) elle l'ouvrit d'un coup sec laissant échappé un grincement sinistre et un nuage de poussière qui la fit éternuer.

Elle rentra donc avec prudence par la porte d'ébène ; laissant des traces sur le sol maculé de poussière.

A son étonnement, la porte derrière elle, se referma violemment d'un bruit sourd.

Mais elle était tellement fasciné par le décor qui s'offrait devant elle qu'elle n'y fit guerre attention.


	2. Chapter 2 : souvenirs destructeurs

La porte derrière elle se referma violemment d'un bruit sourd.

Mais elle était tellement fasciné par le décor qui s'offrait devant elle qu'elle n'y fit guère attention. En effet, une vaste salle de balles d'un âge millénaire se dressait devant elle.  
>Un silence oppressant régnait dans la pièce...<p>

Les murs et peintures au plafonds étaient écaillés et recouverts d'une épaisse couche poussière opaque.  
>Tout était ancien mais paraissait pourtant familier au fond d'elle.<br>Des souvenirs de grandes réceptions données par ses défunts parents lui revinrent en mémoire telles de lames de couteaux s'enfonçant dans son estomac.  
>Elle descendit les marches du grand escalier principal en regardant les décores changer progressivement.<br>Au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait, les marches de marbes froids, elle s'aperçut d'un fait étrange...  
>La peinture écaillé et poussiéreuse reprenait son aspect d'il y a cent ans...<br>Toute la pièce rajeunissait; le lustre central finit même par s'allumer...

Les images et souvenirs du passé revenait progressivement à Yuuki par des flashs successifs.

Au fond de la salle de balle la charpente semblait prête à craquer sous le poids des ans.

Yuuki se rappela que son ancienne chambre était situé derrière la charpente abîmée.  
>Elle décida donc d'aller voir.<br>Pendant ce temps Fiona la femme de chambre de Yuuki qui était aussi son amie et sa confidente regarda par la porte interdite et aperçut sa maîtresse qui se dirigeait droit vers la vieille charpente.  
>« Au mon dieu ! s'écria-t-elle, Mademoiselle Yuuki revenez ici ! c'est dangereux vous risquez d'être ensevelie sous les poutres de bois » dit-elle en s'élançant dans l'escalier majestueux.<br>Yuuki eu juste le temps d'apercevoir la tignasse rousse et les beaux yeux verts de sa gouvernante avant d'être ensevelie sous la charpente qui s'était écroulée sur elle de tout son poids. On entendis un petit cris, un soupir puis plus rien...  
>« Maaaademoiselle Yuuki hurla Fiona épouvantée. »<br>« Je...je...vais bien... lui répondit une faible murmure. Je crois que je ne peut plus bougé la jambe dit Yuuki désemparée. »  
>la demoiselle Fiona est complétement chamboulée,<br>« mais comment vais-je annoncé cela à maître Kaname !  
>il faudrait quelqu'un de très fort pour dégagée m-elle Yuuki...et le maître est absent... »<br>Mais ouuuui je sais dit-elle tout en sautillant le hunter qui surveille notre demeure depuis un mois...Hum il s'appelle Zero, il me semble. Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre et qu'il pourrait aider m-elle Yuuki !  
>Yuuki qui l'avait entendue tressauta malgré sa douleur...<br>« Zero... il serait sûrement plus heureux si je ne survivais pas sous ces poutres désormais... dit-elle lamentée » Yuuki en eu soudainement les larmes aux yeux en repensant à son ancien ami...maintenant son pire ennemi.

« Je reviens tout de suite m-elle Yuuuki !, cria Fiona en dévalant les marches de l'escalier énergiquement, laissant Yuuki seule.  
>Yuuki attendit donc ce qui lui parut une éternité puis elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités qui s'approchaient d'elle.<br>elle sentit la présence du hunter et se rendis compte qu'elle était assoiffée de son sang...  
>lentement puis brusquement les poutres se soulevèrent et se retrouvèrent à plusieurs mètres d'elle balancé par le dit Zero qui la regardait d'un regard impassible comme une parfaite étrangère.<p>

Yuuki épuisé ne pouvait plus bougé de ce fait Zero la prit doucement dans ses bras puissants.

« Goumen...dit-elle Je crois que je suis toujours aussi maladroite... » son cœur était serré et sa gorge sèche à ce moment là.

« Ne t'excuse pas.. » dit Zero le regard douloureux.

Yuuki eu soudain l'impression qu'elle tombait d'une falaise et se fracassait sur les rochets, cette sensation c'était la soif, celle qui la tenaillait depuis un moment, celle qui obligeait son frère Kaname à la materner...

Ses yeux lui piquèrent et devinrent rouges carmins. Elle renifla l'odeur de Zero avec nostalgie. Pressa son visage contre son coup palpitant, un main dans ses cheveux argentés. Laissant courir sa langue avide. Senti ses crocs s'étirer. Puis se rétracta au dernier moment. Étonnée de son audace, se senti pitoyable...

« Tu as raison, dit-Zero tu viens d'éviter la mort... »

Yuuki comprit qu'il n'aurait pas hésiter à lever son bloody cross.

Elle plongea alors ses yeux fascinants dans ceux du hunter, refrénant tous ses sentiments si douloureux qui la traversait : colère, tristesse, amour, peur, honte, désire et prononça ce nom qui lui était si précieux « Zero... » avant de s'évanouir, les paupières clauses.

Zero senti son cœur rongé par les regrets. Il n'avait pas le droit, non il ne pouvait pas aimer une sang pure, un monstre à visage humain. Ses poignets se contractèrent et ses phalanges devinrent blanches.

Tout était clair maintenant : Yuuki ne serait jamais à lui, leur amour était vouer à l'échec même si son cœur lui disait le contraire...

« Fiona observa Yuuki et Zero en se demandant quel était le lien mystérieux qui les unissaient...


End file.
